Media consumption of a user is generally restricted to the user itself respectively a user's home environment, where the user keeps the corresponding devices for consuming media, for example for viewing premium television services. However, in case a user visits another user, for example for consuming together premium television services, like the football champions league final or the like the other user has no rights to view the premium television services. The user therefore would like to delegate his rights to the other user, so that consuming premium television services is possible in the other user's home environment.
To solve this problem currently the user brings his encryption card and/or set top box to the other user and connects it in the home of the other user. The user may then use the infrastructure of the other user together with his set top box, so that both users may consume the premium television services.
Alternatively the user may use identity management technologies: A user can then share its credentials or delegate its rights for services by explicitly interacting with a corresponding identity management system.
However, these options have certain drawbacks: One of the drawbacks is, that in particular the first option is complicated and circumstantial. Taking set top boxes to another environment may cause damage to the set top box, for example when carrying from a car to the other user's house during rain or the like. Another disadvantage is, that the conventional methods and techniques are limited respectively restricted to particular devices, in particular to said top boxes or the like. An even further disadvantage is that extensive user interaction is required.